Please Love Me!
by HoboStoleMyPen
Summary: Eren and Mikasa gender bent. Love and happiness. AU and mostly out of character personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Gender bent Mikasa and Eren. More chapters on the way.

* * *

Eren was brushing her long brown hair when someone knocked on the front door. She laid the brush on her bed and went to open the door. When she opened the door she felt two hands grabbing her. She sighed and started to bite him.

"Eren that hurts!" he said in a cry of pain.

"Then don't assault me Mikasa" she said as she pushed Mikasa away.

Mikasa is the adopted brother of Eren when Mikasa's parents died of illness. Mikasa only assaulted Eren when they were alone; sister complex.

"Eren lets go on a date," he said happily, "I'll buy you anything you want."

He started to play with her hair which made Eren mad. She slapped his arm but that wasn't enough to stop Mikasa.

"Eren if you don't go on a date with me, I'll tell Armin about the time you-"

Eren punched Mikasa's stomach, she went to her room and started to get dressed. She fixed her dressed and brushed her hair again and grabbed her purse.

"Fine lets go." she said as she grabbed his hand. Mikasa had a smile on his face.

They walked to the park and sat on an empty bench. Eren felt embarrassed because people were staring at her and Mikasa. Mikasa was enjoying the moment that was happening.

"Eren, when will you become my wife?" he said. He felt a punch on his stomach and felt a sharp pain. He didn't care, if it was Eren then he didn't mind.

"Can you please stop with this?" she said angrily, "It's not normal"

He grabbed her and made her sit on his lap. She wanted to fight back but her face started to turn red from embarrassment. He wrapped his arms on her and started to rub her stomach.

"You know I love you," he said quietly, "You'll become mine eventually."

He then started to put his hands on her chest and then he felt a punch on his face.

"You're a pervert!" she said in an embarrassing tone.

"How come you get embarrassed?" he said. He already knew she wasn't being honest. She would always blush when she didn't know what to do or say.

"Because you always embarrass me" she said in a quiet tone.

Mikasa smiled and grabbed her hand. She blushed again and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Let's go home" he said "Let's call it a day"

"Fine, I love you," she said as she wanted to cry, "I just don't know what to do."

Mikasa smiled and wiped Eren's tears, he found her expression rather cute.

Mikasa got up and carried Eren in the bridal position. She covered her face with her hands; she really wanted to die.

Mikasa carried Eren in that position, people stared and were whispering how they looked like a happy couple.

When they got home, Mikasa laid Eren on her bed and he got on top of her. He smiled at her and got her lips closer to her rose cheeks. He kissed her softly, Eren started to blush and wanted to him to stop. She pushed him a little, he looked surprised.

"Before we go any further," she said, "Will you be there for me?"

He smiled and kissed her lips. He already promised himself that he would make her happy no matter what.

"Yes," he said as he started to tangle his hands on hers. "I'll always be there for you."

She blushed and then started to look at him with smile.

"Then I'll let you become one with me"

Mikasa blushed a bit and stared to kiss Eren's neck softly. Mikasa wanted to do more than sex with Eren. He wanted to marry her and create a family and make their parents happy.

Mikasa started to take off his shirt. Eren blushed and started to remover her dress. She blushed and started to cover herself. Mikasa saw her beautiful smoothed rose skin and slender legs. He started to kiss her even though she was trying to remove her bra and panties.

Once Eren removed the rest of her clothes, Eren started to take off his pants and underwear. He started to with her body. Eren moaned from the pleasure and was trying her best to hide her panting.

Once Mikasa entered Eren, he saw tears on her face. Eren was hurting but she didn't wanted to Mikasa to stop.

"Eren if it hurts, I'll stop right now."

"Keep going, I'll endure it"

Mikasa keep going slowly trying to have this feeling of pleasure last as long as he can.

* * *

4 hours later

Mikasa woke up and saw Eren's face on his chest. He smiled and started to put one of his hands on her cheeks. He looked at all of the hickeys he left on Eren's neck and arms.

_I'll protect you, no, I'll give you the happiest life._

Mikasa moved Eren slowly so he could get up. The moment he got up and put on his underwear, he saw their parents standing at the door. He never noticed that they got home early. He was surprised they left their bedroom door open.

"Hi mom, hi dad." he gulped and looked back at Eren who was still sleeping. He was shocked because her clothes were scattered in the room.

"When did you guys came home?"

_I'm so dead. _

"Can you explain why your sister is sleeping with you?" Grisha said in a loud tone, ignoring Mikasa's question. Carla wasn't mad but she was surprised of what she saw. Her hands were covering her mouth, but she was hiding a smile.

"She's in bed with me because she was tired?" he lied. He felt like if Grisha was going to kick him in the stomach.

"Hun don't be mad, Mikasa and Eren aren't related." she reminded him.

"He's still not getting out of this mess" he said with a glare.

"When Eren wakes up we will talk in the living room" he said.

_Eren, maybe I won't protect you long enough._


	2. Chapter 2

Eren started to wake up, moving her hands on the bed to find Mikasa. She started to hear voices in her room and she was alert. She was shocked when she saw her parents standing in front of her room. She was embarrassed as Grisha was eyeing her, although Grisha only wanted to make sure she wasn't bruised up.

"Eren now that you're awake," he said, "we need to have a talk"

Grisha and Carla left with Mikasa trailing behind them. She got up and started to get dressed, at least she wasn't yelled at. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 7 at night. She missed her meet up with Armin and Annie.

_We are so dead!_

As Eren got to the living room, she saw her parents sitting on the floor as well as Mikasa. Carla is holding off an angry Grisha and Mikasa is trying hard not to get scared. Eren wasn't expecting a talk like this.

Eren sighed and sat next Mikasa. Mikasa grabbed her hand and kissed her, Grisha was boiling with anger.

"Eren, you and Mikasa did it? Right?" he said clearing his throat.  
"Yes dad, but he didn't force me to" she said in embarrassment.

"Well then, if you guys are going to live in the same house as of now," he paused and sighed, "Then you guys need to get married within 4 months"

Eren started blushing, but Mikasa was getting happy about this talk. Mikasa vowed and started to sigh in relief.

"I promise to take care and take responsibility of your daughter" he said in a loud voice.

Grisha was getting mad but he proceeded to explain more rules.

"If Eren isn't happy with this relationship, then I have no option but to kick you out of the house" he said as he started to fix his glasses.

"I won't fail you," he paused and looked at him with a smile, "future father-in-law"

Grisha snapped and pushed Mikasa in the chest. Carla slapped Grisha with force that his glasses came off.

"Grisha behave or I won't hold back" Carla said.

She grabbed Mikasa's hand and gave him a ring.

"Here take this and please make her happy" she said softly.

Mikasa nodded and looked at the silver ring. It wasn't that appealing but it was enough to out on Eren's finger.

"Yes mom" he said as he started to turn to see Eren.

Eren started to look at Mikasa's chest to see if he wasn't seriously injured. She felt Mikasa grabbing her hand and putting something on her finger. She was blushing as she saw the ring on her finger.

"Eren now that we are engage, let's start a family" he said in excitement.

Eren started to process what Mikasa said, as she did she felt like dying of total embarrassment. She looked at the ring and then at Mikasa, she then hugged Mikasa tightly.

"Fine" she said, "But let's not say anything to the others"

She looked pissed after seeing Mikasa sending text messages to all of his contacts. Mikasa knew that he was going to die today

"Mikasa didn't I tell you not to tell anyone." she said with a death stare. Mikasa started to shake in fear and hid his phone.

"uhm, I'm sorry" he said but his words didn't stop Eren from hitting him.

* * *

Carla and Grisha's event before seeing Mikasa and Eren

As Grisha and Carla were walking from their work, Carla started to smile out of nowhere. Grisha noticed and looked confused.

"Why are you smiling for?" he said, wanting to know her reason.

"I'm smiling because I can't stop thinking that Mikasa might have feelings for Eren" she said.

"It looks that way but they're brother and sister, so that won't happen."

"Baby, they're not related. Remember, we adopted Mikasa since he was eight." She said.

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting." He laughed, "If they do love each other, then let's confirm it"

As they got close to their house, they noticed the house being quiet.

Carla was surprised since Eren was usually noisy and Mikasa would be scolding her.

As they approached Eren's room, to their horror they saw Mikasa and Eren together. Carla was expecting this ever since Mikasa was being protective of Eren. Grisha wasn't expecting his daughter and adoptive son in bed together. He only wanted to see Eren by herself or at least talking with Mikasa.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do leave a review and some ideas so I will have things to expand.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months have passed and there are many changes to the Jaeger household. Eren is pregnant and has been hiding it from her friends, especially Armin and Annie. Mikasa works from morning until three at the afternoon or eight at night, even though Grisha supports Eren and Mikasa financially. Carla has been trying to find room on where the baby would sleep even though its just 2 months.

Mikasa and Grisha are sitting together. Eren is with Carla and talking about who will name the baby. Mikasa and Grisha start their own conversation among themselves.

"Mikasa, you aren't married with Eren and yet she's pregnant" said Grisha

"I can't find a place to hold the weeding plus Eren doesn't want to invite her friends." said Mikasa soft spoken.

"Mikasa, Eren's friends need to attend" Grisha said tonelessly.

Mikasa sighed and looked at the clock. He couldn't stand Grisha talking on how things are supposed to be.

"Dad, please give me more time," Mikasa said, "I can't rush things, especially with work"

Grisha smiled and looked at Mikasa. He already knew that Mikasa was doing his best.

"Fine, I'll help you with everything," he said. "Just work with me and everything will be fine"

"But I'm not a doctor like you" Mikasa said.

"You'll only work with fixing paper work and scheduling appointments," he said, "Armin quit after he got a job with Annie, and I really need the help."

"Fine" Mikasa said with a sigh, "I'll work as long as I can come home early"

"Mikasa don't worry about it" he said with a slight laugh, "Eren will always visit you when she has her appointments"

Mikasa looked up at the ceiling and started to look at Eren who was now standing next to him. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. He loved the smell of Eren's shampoo.

"Dad can me and Mikasa go out?" Eren said. Eren no longer blushed when Mikasa did embarrassing thing to her.

"Just come home at five" he said while he stand up.

"But its two o clock dad" she said lowly. Grisha looked at Carla who was starting to show a gesture.

"Fine no later than eight" he said reluctantly.

The Date

Eren and Mikasa are walking to their favorite café shop. Eren and Mikasa decided to sit down at a table close to the window.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice said.

Mikasa saw Annie and Armin standing close to them, Annie as always went to Eren and hugged her.

"Mikasa, can Annie and I order our stuff?" Eren said. Mikasa agreed and gave Eren money. Annie and Eren went in line while Armin sat across from Mikasa.

"Mikasa, Eren's pregnant isn't she?" said Armin. Mikasa eyes were wide open now. Mikasa was sure he didn't tell Armin or Annie.

"Carla called us a month ago" he said as he looked at Annie and Eren.

"Are you mad Armin?" Mikasa said.

"No, but you should have told me" he said as he placed a hand on the table.

"Eren didn't wanted it to be public" Mikasa said. He sighed and started to think of what to say. Armin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He placed it on the table and opened it. Inside there was a necklace and a ring.

"Who's this for?" Mikasa said, surprised.

"It's for Eren" he said as he closed the box

"Why for?" Mikasa said looking over protected.

"Because I want to congratulate her" he said as he felt tears coming down from his eyes.

"Why are you about to cry?"

Armin sighed and wiped away his tears. "I'll miss Eren once you take her away from me"

Mikasa was surprised and at the same time, feeling guilty.

"You know we aren't still married" he said as he watched Eren smile with Annie.

"I know but the text you sent me got to me" he said.

"Armin, you'll be my best man in the weeding" he said as he smiled.

Annie and Eren arrived with coffee and snacks. Eren looked at Armin and saw a small tear in his cheek. Eren wiped it off and started to look at Mikasa.

"Were you crying?" Eren said, concerned for her friend.

"No, Armin just poked his eye by accident" Mikasa said. He didn't wanted to see Eren get worried.

"Armin you're such a klutz" Annie said as she sat next to Armin.

"I am not" Armin said. He kissed Annie and grabbed her hand.

"Let's drink our coffee before it gets cold" Mikasa said. Everyone was happy to see each other.

At Home

"Carla I have something to tell you" Grisha said as he was examining Eren's paperwork from desk.

"What is it?" Carla said as she was walking to Grisha. Carla almost dropped once of her plates.

"I never noticed this but-" Grisha said but was interrupted by Carla.

"What?" Carla said in a loud voice. She was afraid if it was bad news.

"Eren's short" Grisha laughed, "She's still the same height from two years ago"

Carla punched Grisha in the face.

"Don't scare me" Carla said as she walked to the kitchen, "I almost dropped the dishes for coming here"

"Love you" Grisha said as he rubbed his aching face.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more months have passed and Mikasa and Eren were finally married. Everyone was happy but there was one person who didn't like the weeding. Jean made a scene in which turned everything chaotic. Jean fought with Marco and Reiner, there was blood; mostly Jean's. Jean was forced out by security while Marco and Reiner had to explain the situation. Eren was holding back from screaming at everyone and Mikasa was forced to restrain Eren.

Eren went outside to get some fresh air and relax. Armin followed her because Annie told him to check if Eren was okay.

"Eren are you okay?" he said as took a deep breath, "There was nothing that you could have done to stop it"

"I know," she said as she sighed and started to shake a bit, "It's that Jean told me something before he started to fight with Marco."

"What is it?" he said, looking confused.

"He has feelings for me and I was making a mistake for marrying Mikasa" she said.

"What did you answer?"

There was a slight pause. Eren was looking at her ring; weeding ring. She smiled and looked at her dress.

"I told him that I never loved him or that I was making a mistake"

"So that's the reason he fought with Marco" Armin said as he wasn't sure that was the reason. Eren looked at the sky and saw the moon.

"No, he got mad at Marco for telling him to stop saying things to me" she said as she sighed and started to feel uneasy.

"I'm sure everything will work out" he said, "Let's go back inside"

"Okay"

Home

After the weeding was done, everyone went home. Marco and Reiner apologized to Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa wasn't mad but Eren seemed a little bit ticked off.

Eren and Mikasa were finally in bed but Eren seemed to be out of it. Mikasa grabbed her hand and started to rub it.

"Eren don't be mad" he said.

"I know but Jean should have stopped" she said.

"I know baby, but please calm down" he said as he pulled her next to him. He gently stroked her hair, he then out a hand on her stomach and started to rub it.

"I want to know if it's a boy or a girl" he said as he started to smile.

"Dad said to wait for a few more weeks until it's determined" she said as she liked the feeling of Mikasa's hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait" he said in excitement.

Four months passed

Eren was a few weeks early for birth making the baby premature. Grisha was sure that the baby wasn't going to have complications.

Mikasa was forced to stay outside since the doctors had to do a procedure to Eren. Grisha was helping the doctors since he himself was one. Mikasa wanted to be there but he knew he would be a bother. It was an Emergency C-section something Mikasa dreaded to hear.

Armin arrived with Annie who were now married. Armin was worried because Mikasa looked like he was about to cry. Armin sat next to Mikasa and looked at him.

"Eren will be alright." Armin said as he put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Eren's strong, she'll be fine" Annie said.

"And what if she isn't" Mikasa said as his voice was starting to sound brittle.

"Mikasa please don't worry" Annie said as she pat Mikasa's back.

Mikasa sighed and started to feel impatient as time went by. He looked at the time and wasn't sure how long it was taking.

Mikasa noticed Grisha holding one baby, the nurse was holding another. He got close to Mikasa and looked calm.

"Everything went well Mikasa, Eren is doing fine" he said as he handed Mikasa their baby son who turned out to be healthy. He looked at the baby who was moving around and looking at him. He had the same green eyes as Eren.

"Why did you bring them out?" Mikasa said in confusion.

"Eren didn't wanted to see them" he said as he then picked up the baby. The nurse gave Mikasa his baby daughter. She had Mikasa's eyes and was still crying.

"Can I see Eren?" he said as he gave the baby back to the nurse.

"Go ahead" he replied.

Mikasa went in the room and saw Eren looking at the ceiling. Eren looked at Mikasa and started to point at the door.

"Close the door" she said as she was trying breath normally.

"Eren, the babies are healthy" Mikasa sad.

"I know but I don't want to see them yet" she said as she started to feel dizzy.

"Grisha told me that you're fine as well" he added. Eren wasn't surprised that everything went normal but she felt if something was going to happen.

"Eren go to sleep, they'll let you out until they think you're doing well" he said.

"Then at least stay here till I sleep" she said as she grabbed Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa smiled and started to reach for Eren's hair. Eren closed her eyes.

_Eren, I love you._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

1 Year Later

Mikasa entered the house, removing his sweater. He went inside the bedroom where Eren sleeps. Eren is sitting in the bed. Next to the bed was the crib with both children inside, sleeping. Mikasa sat next to Eren and hugged her. Eren's hair is shorter and untidy, she's exhausted from doing housework.

"Rough day wasn't it?" he said as he started to smile.

"Yes" Eren sighed and started to look at the twins.

Mikasa looks at Eren's eyes. She looked tired, her eyes started close slowly.

"Eren go to sleep, I'll finish the rest of the house work."

"Ok" she said quietly.

Mikasa carried Eren to the bed and covered her. He smiled as he looked at Eren's sleeping face. He looked backed and notice that there was no chores to do. He sighed and started to feel guilty for making Eren do all of the housework. He couldn't help, at least on certain days. Working with Grisha was more complicated.

* * *

Mikasa left earlier than usual, Grisha told him to. He was sitting at the waiting room, nervously looking at the clock. It was 5 in the morning, too early for the office to be open. He sighed and grabbed his wallet. He looked at a photo of Eren, he smiled as he examined how Eren was smiling. He felt happy for being with her and for having his own family. He heard Grisha opening the door.

"Mikasa, I want to tell you something" he said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you guys need to move," he said softly, "We don't have enough space"

"I know, but Eren doesn't want to move far" he said a little bit concerned.

"I'll give you some time to look at houses."

Mikasa sighed and started to go to his desk. It was going to be a long day at work. He wanted to take a week off and take Eren to an expensive restaurant.

* * *

"Eren the foods going to burn" Carla shouted.

Eren ran to the kitchen and turned off the stove, the food was done. She sighed and looked at the window, she wanted to be outside with Mikasa, but Mikasa would work a lot.

"Mom, do you think dad will let Mikasa have a week off?" she said as she tasted the food.

"I don't know, but Mikasa does deserve it." Carla said in a soothing voice.

Eren walked to her room and saw her two children playing with each other. She smiled as she looked at how both of them interacted. She felt happy to see that her life has meaning.

She looked at her bed and saw that Mikasa left his cellphone in the pillow. She looked at it and saw a photo of her and Mikasa together. She blushed and decided to look at his text messages, all were about Eren and her children. But there was a text she dreaded to see, a text from Levi.

Her heart started to beat fast after she read the text, but went calm after it was a congratulating message. Levi wasn't the one to be friends with Mikasa, in fact he hated Mikasa. Levi wanted Eren to be his, but he rarely talked to her. She turned off the phone and placed it inside the drawer.

She looked at the mirror and saw how her hair was messy. She started to brush it and started to blush. She remembered the times Mikasa would brush her hair, although it was never a good thing. She wanted to feel Mikasa brush his hands on her hair.


End file.
